Curiouser and Curiouser
by Spider and the Fly
Summary: After being fed that drug by t he Men in Black, Jimmy's Fang(vampire) age-controlling powers start going crazy, and he's suddenly shrunk. What's a guy to do? Mythical Creatures!AU


It's arrogance that first leads him to the Men In Black. High off the thrill of a case well done, having never _failed_ a case before, he lets himself be trapped. He blames his excitement for not sensing the attacker behind him; another crime, so soon after the first? Delicious. But alas, not quite to be.

The drug was unexpectedly introduced to his body, and his body struggled to first reject and then welcome the supposedly legal dose to his system. His magic went haywire trying to accommodate the strange effects. Luckily for him, it affected humans and Fangs differently. He's minutely grateful the MIB don't stick around to make sure he's dead; he'll get a few moments of peace before death.

He doesn't die.

It burns like fire in his bones, liquefying him: an ancient, instinctual fear. Fire was one of the few things able to permanently kill a Fang: nothing to regenerate. He doesn't expect to wake up.

But he does, to the shouts and exclamations of officers and the realization that his powers are pulling away from his control, and he's become elementary-sized. An embarrassing predicament. It's distracting, and he's both nostalgic for days long past and horrified at his lack of control. What if he can't control the more… unsavory… magic either?

No. He won't. Rachel would help him, she always could. He just needed to find her and- . But what if _they_ figured out what he was, and that the drug might not have worked? Then she'd be in danger. No, he had to keep her out of this for her sake.

He easily escapes the officers and scrambles out a window. He finds his way around the town he's grown up in with only the barest touch of hesitation; fellow Fangs might laugh at his predicament but there's no sense in attacking him. Humans would be the only ones stupid enough to try to fight him, and even then it'd probably just be for his money. Shifters are another issue entirely, but he'd smell those from miles away and the area's clear. No, he's nothing to fear.

He trudges toward his house, head whirling. How did they manage to make a drug that so perfectly affected only his aging magic, and manipulated it? It was genius, but in the wrong hands could lead to the destruction of the Fang race. He'd need to figure out who was making it and get rid of the creator and anyone else who knew how to make it.

His gate was, of course, locked. He was too short to reach the latch, and contrary to popular belief, only bird and insect Shifters could fly. Fangs didn't have that ability.

He smirks when an explosion rocks the house next door. An old man with a bit of a pouch and smudged patches of ash smeared across his nose, cheeks, and clothes stumbles out of the inky cloud, coughing and waving a hand in front of his face. He freezes when he catches sight of Jimmy.

"Conan?!" He asks cautiously, and Jimmy grins. It's a predetermined name; uncommon enough that no Japanese boy would have it. It's almost a joke. Doctor Agasa sighs. "Alright, what have you done now? You've got bandages wrapped around your head and your clothes obviously don't fit. Did something happen?"

Jimmy doesn't grace that with a response; the answer is obvious, surely. He smiles, though, and says, "I may have to be like this for a while. There's been a… event that I need to take care of, but it's affecting my magic. Thus, the grade-school appearance."

Doctor Agasa nodded. He motioned towards Jimmy's house. "Here, I'll help you get in."

"Thanks."

 **Tell me what you think! Sorry it's a little hard to understand; I'll flesh things out right here, but if you have additional questions just put them in a review and I'll answer them next time somehow!** **J**

 **1\. Fangs: a vampire-like race that evolved from the offspring of cannibals and witches. Their basic powers are:**

· **Blood-scenting: only used in the case of family or love interests, and even then it's very intimate. Thus unusable on kidnapping victims or runaway criminals.**

· **Age-changing: physical age can be altered to any age you've already been or are supposed to be, but you cannot become eighty if you're really only five. This power doesn't really become useful for disguises until later years. Mental age stays the same.**

· **Bonding: only used on Bonds. It is the equivalent of Marking for Shifters. Only done once in a Fang's life, and harming a Bond is punishable by death or grave injury. It is an insult. Witches of old found a spell to manipulate a Fang into choosing them as a Bond, but it ended in death for these pairs at the hands of other Fangs. The spell has been lost.**

 **I will explain Shifters next time. Thanx!** **J**


End file.
